Girl Meets World (TV series)
Girl Meets World is an American television sitcom. The series is a sequel to the sitcom Boy Meets World, which was a TV show that aired from 1993 to 2000 on ABC's TGIF block. Girl Meets World follows Riley Matthews (portrayed by Rowan Blanchard), the twelve year old daughter of the two main characters of Boy Meets World Cory (portrayed by Ben Savage) and Topanga Matthews (portrayed by Danielle Fishel). The show follows Riley as she navigates through the challenges of life. Other members of the original cast appeared in the series and reprised their original roles. On August 6, 2014, Girl Meets World was renewed for a second season. On November 25, 2015 it was announced that Girl Meets World was renewed for a third season. Premise The series follows Cory and Topanga Matthews' twelve year old daughter, Riley (potrayed by Rowan Blanchard), and her best friend, Maya (portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter), as they navigate through the challenges of life. The series takes place in New York City, where Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric moved to in the Boy Meets World finale. Cast Main *'Riley Matthews' (Rowan Blanchard), who is 12 years old and in seventh grade at the start of the series. *'Cory Matthews' (Ben Savage), Riley's father and the lead character of Boy Meets World. Cory has taken a job as a middle school history teacher, whose class consists of his daughter and many of her friends. *'Maya Hart' (Sabrina Carpenter), one of Riley's best friends. However, she can sometimes be a bad influence. *'Lucas Friar' (Peyton Meyer), another one of Riley's friends. He is originally from Austin, Texas and a potential love interest for Riley and later also Maya. *'Auggie Matthews' (August Maturo), Riley's five-year-old little brother and Cory and Topanga's son. *'Topanga Matthews' (Danielle Fishel), Riley's mother. She works at a New York City law firm, where she has been employed since accepting a position as an intern in the finale of Boy Meets World. *'Farkle Minkus' (Corey Fogelmanis), Riley and Maya's male best friend. An eccentric nerd who dreams of someday ruling the world. He is in love with both Riley and Maya, and is also best friends with Lucas. Farkle is similar to his father Stuart Minkus. He was initially credited as a guest star, before being promoted to a main character. Semi-Regular *'Zay Babineaux' (Amir Mitchell-Townes), Lucas' best friend from Texas who moved to New York and became the fifth member of Riley's group of friends. He has formed close friendships with Riley, Farkle, and Maya. *'Ava'[[Ava Morgenstern| Morgenstern]] (Ava Kolker), Auggie's "girlfriend." *[[Katy Hart|'Katy Hart']]' '(Cheryl Texiera) Maya's mother and romantic interest for Shawn Hunter. Recurring *'Shawn Hunter' (Rider Strong), Cory's lifelong best friend since childhood. Since the end of Boy Meets World, Shawn has traveled around as a writer and a photographer. *'Eric Matthews ('Will Friedle) '''Cory's older brother and Riley's uncle. He is the junior US Senator for the state of New York. *George Feeny' (William Daniels), Cory's former teacher and omnipresent mentor in ''Boy Meets World, who is now in his 80s. *'Joshua Matthews' (Uriah Shelton), Cory's younger brother and Riley's uncle who appeared in the final seasons of Boy Meets World as a young toddler, and is now a teenager. *'Harley Keiner' (Danny McNulty), Cory's former high school bully from Boy Meets World. He now works as the janitor at Riley's school, a job which was given to him with help from Cory. Since the events of the original series, Cory and Harley have become good friends. Harley likes to address Cory by the nickname "Johnny Baboon" (or simply, 'Baboon'). Harley is regretful for his past behavior and looks to steer kids from going down the wrong path. *[[Isadora Smackle|'Isadora Smackle']]' '(Cecilia Balagot) Farkle's academic rival, and eventual girlfriend. *'Stuart Minkus' (Lee Norris), Cory's former classmate and old friend, and Farkle's father. Guest *'Alan Matthews' (William Russ), Cory's father/Topanga's father-in-law and grandfather to their children. *'Amy Matthews' (Betsy Randle), Cory's mother/Topanga's mother-in-law and grandmother to their children. *[[Angela Moore|'Angela Moore']] (Trina McGee) Shawn's former girlfriend who returns to seek out his advice. *[[Jack Hunter|'Jack Hunter']] (Matthew Lawrence) Shawn's half-brother. He returns and reconnects with his old friend Eric Matthews. Episodes Development In November 2012, it was reported that Disney Channel was in the early stages of development of a follow-up series titled Girl Meets World, which would center on Cory and Topanga's twelve year old daughter Riley. Boy Meets World co-creator Michael Jacobs will develop the series and serve as its executive producer and show runner. On November 26, 2012, it was confirmed by Ben Savage and Danielle Fishel that they would be reprising their roles as Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence-Matthews in the series. According to a statement from Fishel, it is unknown if other cast members from Boy Meets World will return for the new show. It was later announced in February that Michael Jacobs has reached out to all of the former Boy Meets World cast members and told each one of them that whoever wants to be part of the new show will be and those who don't want to be will not be. Auditions began in mid-November 2012 for the lead roles of Riley Matthews, the daughter of Cory and Topanga, Maya, a witty friend of Riley's who has a troubled past, and Elliott, Riley's older brother. The character of Cory Matthews is also reported to be a seventh-grade history teacher who looks after Riley and Maya in the series. On January 28, 2013, it was announced that Rowan Blanchard (co-star of in the 2011 film Spy Kids: All the Time in the World) was cast in the role of Riley Matthews. This was followed three days later on January 31 by the announcement of the casting of Sabrina Carpenter in the role of Riley's best friend Maya Hart (although Carpenter is signed as an artist on Disney-owned record label Hollywood Records, there are no plans to make the character of Maya a singer). Then, in early March 2013, it was announced that Teo Halm had landed the role of Cory and Topanga's son and Riley's older brother, Elliot. On March 20, 2013, it was announced that Peyton Meyer got the role of Tristian Friar, a transfer student from Austin, Texas who will serve as a potential love interest for Riley. On March 22, 2013 it was announced that Corey Fogelmanis got the role of Shamus Farkle, who will be a kid genius character in the vein of Stuart Minkus. William Daniels will return as Mr. Feeny. Filming of the pilot began on March 20, 2013 and concluded on March 22, 2013. Rider Strong, who played Shawn Hunter in the original series, has denied involvement in the show, stating that "Boy Meets World was a defining aspect of my life, and I cherish those seven years. So I am extremely happy for Ben and Danielle to be able to continue the story. At this point, I have no official involvement in Girl Meets World." In June 2013, a reunion with many of the cast members from the original show happened with Michael Jacobs dropping hints on what has or will become of the Shawn Hunter character. Jacobs stated while Cory and Topanga will be figuring things out together, don't expect the same happy ending for Shawn and Angela. "Nothing good happens to Shawn, that’s all I can tell you," Jacobs laughed. "Rider reacting to the hurdles that keep growing is what I think is compelling about Shawn. Rider once said something—and I really take to heart everything that these people say—"I keep Shawn in the cellar, and every once in a while, I’ll go down and I’ll visit him." And I thought to myself, 'Boy, even Rider keeps Shawn in the cellar,' so I think nothing good is ever gonna happen for Shawn. When asked if Strong was returning to the series, Sabrina Carpenter said "I will say he definitely did come and visit, he’s very supportive". Jacobs was also asked about the return of Strong and Friedle if the show gets picked up and said "I think there's more than a chance, I think there's a strong chance." Teo Helm indicated that the people behind the show were keeping some things a surprise and when asked about the return of the Mr. Feeny character prior to the confirmation of his return, Helm said, "I honestly am not sure I can say." On June 17, 2013, Disney Channel officially green-lit production of Girl Meets World. The initial series order will begin production in Novemeber 2013 and will make it to air sometime in 2014. On August 12, 2013 August Maturo won the role of Louis (eventually Auggie) Matthews, a younger sibling character created to replace the departing Teo Halm's Elliot. On October 5, 2013, Teo Halm announced on Twitter that he was no longer involved with the series. A report by TVLine suggests the series was going under "creative changes" after the pilot. A new version of the pilot was shot from November 18-20, 2013, beginning the official production of Season 1. On January 15, 2014, Tristan Friar's name was changed to Lucas Friar. On March 28, 2014, Shamus Farkle's name was changed to Farkle Minkus after he is revealed to be Stuart Minkus's son. On April 10, 2014, Disney Channel released the first teaser for Girl Meets World. It was announced an episode would be directed by Ben Savage. On May 2, 2014, Disney Channel announced the premiere date for Girl Meets World, which was set to June 27, 2014, after Zapped. On May 22, 2013 production wrapped on Season 1, with the filming of Girl Meets Master Plan. Category:Browse Category:Girl Meets World